Moving on
by hpmoofrog
Summary: "Unknowingly to him and his friends, a creature peered its beady red eyes out of the bushes." We all go through trials in our life. Sometimes they are absolutely pointless, but sometimes they change our whole life. Sid Phillips knows this better than anybody. Full Summary inside. Bits of BuzzxJessie. Mostly about Sid Phillips and Woody, and their fated meeting...
1. Emma

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back! I just hafta say it one more time, thanks for all the support and reviews for Porcelain Cowgirl! I appreciate it so much! Anyway, I've been working on this one since I finished Porcelain, and I'm super excited. I decided to write the entire thing first before posting anything so you won't be stuck waiting for the next chapter to be posted for months. I'll be posting every Wednesday (hopefully if I don't forget!). It's not terribly long, but whateves. So let's get down to it!

**Summary**: Over the years, Sid Phillips has changed, a lot. He turned his life around by going steady, and eventually getting married to the most innocent girl in the world. And it worked out that they were the only two people on Earth that knew the secret of toys. They both work together to fix and rescue old toys and find them new homes. And although he's been able to let go of all of his previous mistakes, there is one thing that still haunts Sid's thoughts: The cowboy.

Meanwhile, it's been a year and a half since the incident with Sunnyside and Lotso. Jessie's hat falls out the window, and she is bound and determined to get it back before morning, when Bonnie is supposed to take her to the dentist, even if it means dragging Buzz Lightyear with her. Woody has overall thoughts of nervousness due to a story that a wild dog is roaming the streets who attacked one of the neighbors. Going out at night turns out to be a huge mistake...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Emma**

* * *

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What?"

"I mean, in life. Did I make a good choice?"

"To marry me? I hope you'd think that was a good choice…"

"Not that. I mean fixing up toys, instead of being a nurse. Was quitting medical school a good decision?"

Sid Phillips sighed and turned over in bed. He reached his arm over to the lamp and turned it on. His brunette beauty Emma was sitting up her head resting on her hands.

"You quit medical school over a year ago Emma. Why think about it now?" he asked groggily.

"I'm just having some… regrets I suppose," she replied.

"Do you enjoy what you do more than being in medical school?"

"Well, yes. Much more."

"Then why are you regretting your decision?"

Emma averted her eyes. "My parents called about our financial situation again today. I just can't help thinking I should be supporting you more."

Sid rubbed his hand against his face. "Just a few more years and I'll be done with school. Did you tell them I was still looking for another job?"

"Yes. But you love your job. And I love your job too. You're a hero."

Sid scoffed. "Oh yeah, sure. I'm a hero to the secret population of this town."

"You're making a difference! People like my parents just don't understand."

"Collecting scraps isn't going to put bread on the table for the rest of our lives. I mean… if we ever want to be parents…"

"We'll figure something out. I'll get a job at a Wendy's if I have to. Maybe I can start charging more for fixing up toys?" Emma said.

"More than half of your patients walk here themselves. I don't think that'll work out too well."

Emma frowned. "Maybe if I just told my parents… y'know, about toys…"

"You know you can't do that," Sid said solemnly.

"They're my parents Sid! I can't keep it a secret for the rest of my life! And yeah, if we ever want to have children, are we going to keep it a secret from them too? How well is that going to work out?"

"Some people just… don't react well to surprising things like that. You know very well I was in therapy for several years. My family thought I was genuinely crazy."

"Suppose my parents did believe me, and I showed them the truth."

"I think they'd panic. The whole world would panic if they knew. They'd have obscure government agencies cutting up toys trying to figure out how they work. We have the responsibility of protecting that secret."

Emma lowered her head. "You'd better get some sleep. You'll be at work in a few hours…"

"Thanks for reminding me." Sid smiled, but he saw that his wife wasn't cheering up. He lifted up her chin. "Come on Emma, we're in a recession. Everyone is having financial problems. We might have to sacrifice some things, but we'll always have each other, right?" He kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Sid remembered when he met his wife. He was a wreck, struggling with depression. The one thing that kept him going was his old job as a garbage man. And that was exactly what led him to Emma.

He picked up the garbage in front of her house every week, not thinking much of it, until one day when he saw a dirty little stuffed bunny sitting at the garbage can next to hers. And ever since he was a teenager, Sid knew the truth about toys.

There was this wonderful, colorful world hidden beneath everyone's noses, and Sid had to have the pants scared off him to see it. He got over it, with vigorous counseling, but there was that one unsettling image that plagued his mind every so often: The cowboy doll. And it was that very image, the very phrase the demonic doll had said to him ran through his mind as he saw that sad little unloved stuffed bunny on the street.

Sid figured not all toys were as terrifying as the cowboy. He had his old mutant toys he'd disheveled fixed up as best as he could possibly manage. There wasn't much he could do, but for some reason they emanated a happier feeling. Maybe he was too naive, but Sid had guessed that they never hated him, but were only disappointed. And despite his attempts, his toys never spoke to him again.

But his collection started to grow as he found more abandoned toys without homes. He took them in, tried to fix them up, sometimes gave them away, and those who were simply impossible to repair he kept special.

The dirty stuffed bunny on corner appealed to him, and so he picked it up gently, and started to head to his truck. He got teased on several occasions for keeping toys, so he tried not to let anyone see him, until a voice called out behind him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, we have one more bag!" shouted a young woman running out of the house. She was dragging a large garbage bag.

Sid suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the raggedy bunny still in his arms. He turned around to see her. She was very pretty, wearing a neat yellow cardigan and blue jeans, brown hair pinned up in a ponytail. Her eyes took less than a second to notice the stuffed bunny.

She stood a few feet away, awkwardly holding her bag of trash and staring at the bunny intently. Sid started to go red as he followed her eyes.

"You're not going to throw that away, are you?" she asked eyes still fixed.

"… Do you want it? I mean… not that I care, but I'm sure it would be very happy not to be thrown out…" he mumbled back.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her big eyes focused on his face. "Happy?"

Sid's face flushed. "I don't know, what would it feel like if you were a toy?!" he said suddenly, and then shoved the bunny in her arms.

He took the trash and left her on the street in a daze.

And after that, every week without fail she would be waiting him on the street corner. He learned her name was Emma Walton. Her parents had pushed her into going into the medical field at the local college, but she really had this magical talent of fixing up old toys. One week she showed Sid the newly repaired raggedy bunny that had almost been thrown out.

This girl was changing him.

Suddenly he stopped wearing skulls all the time, and felt like there was something he looked forward to every week.

Sid went back to school to start a career as a civil engineer. He picked up a few odd jobs here and there, including one going through scraps and junk to fix up and use again. He especially enjoyed it, because more than ever he was finding old toys and saving them.

Repairing worn out toys came easier to him now. He'd never be as good as Emma, but the toys he fixed didn't look half as bad as they used to.

And when Emma went on her first date with him, despite her parents looming disapproval, she knew her life would never be the same. Somehow fate pulled the only two people on the Earth who knew the truth about toys together. But from the moment they first met, they kind of subconsciously knew that all along.

So although his wife laid back down with a concerned expression, Sid smiled and sighed, wondering how one girl could turn his world completely upside down.


	2. The Hat

Hey guys! I remembered! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Hat**

* * *

"Woody, come on! I'm not going out there alone!" Jessie the yodeling cowgirl doll whispered from the bottom of Bonnie Anderson's bed.

Woody's annoyed face poked out from on top of the bed. "Why can't it wait till morning?"

"Right now is the perfect time! It's dark enough so nobody'll see, and Bonnie won't notice it's gone at all."

Another face popped out over the bed. Buzz Lightyear was constantly trying to stop the arguments between his best friend and his girlfriend, but they quarreled just like a brother and sister.

"You two are going to wake up Bonnie. What is going on?" he whispered.

"My hat fell out of the window," Jessie pouted. "Bonnie was going to take me to the dentist office with her tomorrow, and she'll know my hat is missing! I hafta get it!"

Buzz furrowed his eyebrows. "I seem to recall a certain cowboy with a similar problem once upon a time…" he said looking at Woody.

"Hey, that was different. It was during the daytime," the sheriff retorted. "The point is, I guess, I just don't have a good feeling about going out there…"

"Why? Afraid of the dark?" Jessie teased below.

"No… I just overheard mom talking on the phone today about this stray dog that nearly ripped up one of the neighbors. They still haven't caught it."

"It's only a little critter. First thing you always forget 'bout me is that I'm terrific with critters."

"Sure, whatever, but I'm not going out there till morning."

Jessie glared at Woody. "I s'pose I'll just get Buzz to come with me then, since you rudely woke him up…"

"You're the one who started the conversation in the first place! And… my gut is telling me something's not right out there…" Woody retorted. He turned to his friend on the bed. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Buzz had to admit, he didn't mind in the least. He'd do anything for the redhead. "I honestly don't see anything wrong with that. We'd be in and out in a minute with no one to see us…"

Woody rolled his eyes. "I forgot who I was talking to. Fine. Just be careful, ok? In and out."

The space ranger grinned and hopped down from the bed quietly. Jessie attacked him with a hug as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"Thank you! It won't be that long, I promise!" she exclaimed as silently as she could be.

"I don't mind if it takes a little longer…" Buzz said smiling.

They ignored Woody's groan as Jessie grabbed the Ranger's hand and tugged him out the door towards the cat flap. The cowboy sighed. It seemed like everyone ignored his gut instinct about everything. His judgment had been a little off at times, due to pride or fear, but often he was right.

But part of Woody agreed with Buzz, that there wasn't anything to worry about at all. He was always a little bias about dogs. Sure, there were dogs like Buster who were loyal and trusting, but some dogs, like Sid Phillips' would rip apart a toy in a second.

Sid Phillips was someone he hadn't thought about for a long time. He had no reason to, but he was a teeny bit curious where the crazy teen had ended up. Probably with a dead-end job or in jail.

The sheriff tried to adjust his position on the bed to sleep comfier and shifted around. But the pit in his stomach didn't go away. So he reluctantly climbed out of the bed and climbed to the window, while unknowingly to him and his friends, a creature peered its beady red eyes out of the bushes.

* * *

As Buzz and Jessie snuck out into the darkness of the night, the Space Ranger couldn't suddenly help getting a bad feeling. He hated admitting that Woody might have been right, so he allowed Jessie to tug him along closer to the bushes on the side of the house.

She poked her head trying to spot her hat.

"Rats. It must have gone over the fence into the neighbors rose bush. C'mon, we'll slip through here," the cowgirl said eagerly as she started to slip through the white picket fence.

"Um… Jess wait…" Buzz tried to find a logical reason why they shouldn't leave the protection of the fence. She turned her head back at him, green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What is it?" she asked.

"…Nothing, forget about it."

Jessie grinned as she spotted a splash of red color in the shrubbery. "There it is! Looks like it's caught on a thorn…" She pushed away bits of leaves and petals, but was ultimately stopped by part of the root, with her hat still a few inches away.

"Did you get it?" Buzz asked as he watched her fidget.

"Almost…"

"Ok… well, hurry…" he replied, getting more nervous by the second.

"You're not going chicken on me too, are you?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled from the plant.

"No, it's just, have you ever had the feeling you're being watched?"

Woody carefully watched his friends go through the fence from his perch at the window. He couldn't see them anymore, and it worried him. His eyes scanned for any movement at all, until he took a sigh of relief when he saw some rustling in the bushes.

But then… it wasn't right at all. It was too far away from where they went through the fence, and whatever was sneaking around was much bigger…

The mystery thing finally revealed its jet black snout. The dog was a Rottweiler, and even from a distance, Woody could tell it was huge. The sheriff didn't waste a second and ran out the room to the cat flap.

He quietly ran across the lawn to the other side of the fence, where he spotted Jessie trying to reach her hat in a bush. And only a few feet away, the dog crept up silently. He tried to capture Buzz's attention without making any noise, but the Space Ranger was too occupied trying to push away branches to let Jessie reach her hat.

"Ha ha! Got it!" Jessie exclaimed triumphantly.

Woody held his breath, considering the very dangerous thing he was about to do. The dog finally made its charge towards Buzz and Jessie. As they were turning around, just reacting to the sound of something very large running at them, Woody ran out in front of them. He held his arms out protectively, and closed his eyes.


	3. The Dog from 'ell Itself

Howdy doo da! Happy Wednesday! Hafta say thank you to DragonEmerald98 for my first (and only :D) review! I appreciate it so much! Two more weeks and I'm out of school for spring break! I'm not doing anything really fun but relaxing, which in itself right now sounds super fun. Anywho, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Dog from 'ell Itself**

* * *

Jessie and Buzz turned just fast enough to see Woody snatched up in front of them into the dog's mouth, with the terrifying sound of ripping fabric. Jessie's eyes grew wide and she froze, gripping her hat.

"WOODY!" she screamed as the dog shook its head violently.

Buzz leapt into action. He remembered dealing with a bad dog before, but it wasn't nearly as vicious. The dog reacted to Jessie's screams and flashed its eyes towards her. One was scarred. The space toy tried slapping, punching, kicking, and any other method he could think of to try to make it release Woody from its death grip.

It finally acknowledged him, not having very good eyesight, and chucked the cowboy away. It lowered its head and snarled, opening its jaws wide. Buzz acted quickly and grabbed the dog's eyelid over its bad eye. The dog whimpered as Buzz tugged on it leading it farther away from the fence.

"Jessie, get Woody and get back to the house," he said somewhat quietly.

Jessie's wide eyes spotted Woody across the way. She slowly made her way over to him, and quickly saw that his chest was overflowing from stuffing. His eyes were still closed, and he didn't respond her touching him. She moved her gaze back to the dog, and wrapped her arms around Woody.

She spotted his hat not too far away and wrapped her stiff fingers around the brim. The cowgirl stood up and started darting to the fence.

The dog sensed the movement and as Jessie ran towards the fence with Woody in her arms, it shoved Buzz up and away with its snout. Buzz landed on the ground next to the tail. He grabbed it right before the dog leaped in front of Jessie. Their only escape was blocked. The Rottweiler snapped at Buzz, who was starting to pull its fur as hard as he could. Jessie watched in pure horror when the dog caught the toy's arm in its jaws.

"Run! Away from the house!" Buzz yelled, struggling trying to free himself from the unbearable weight coming down on his arm. Jessie darted off away from the house down the sidewalk. He knew pushing against the dog would only result in his arm popping off, but it was the only means of getting away.

He yanked away from the dog, feeling lighter without his arm, and fell out of the dogs reach. Buzz started sprinting after Jessie, not daring to look back.

"'Ere! You two! Get in 'ere now!" shouted a voice from inside another fence. Jessie slipped through it, and she poked out her face watching the dog catch up with the Space Ranger.

She shouted his name as he slipped in the nick of time where the dog tried to poke its head through barking and biting down.

"Get out of 'ere yeh stupid mutt!" cried an angry gnome beside them. He poked a stick at the dog's bad eye, and it yelped in pain. It gave up after a few seconds and scampered off down the street back into the darkness…

Jessie was on the ground with Woody in her lap, breathing heavily. Buzz sighed and leaned against the fence for support.

"Thanks for your help. We would have been toast if it hadn't been for you," he said looking at the gnome.

"Yer not wise to be going out at night with that beast roaming the streets. I'm Goban," he said in an Irish accent. He took a close look at the two. "I've seen yeh before from down the street. The little girl plays with yeh outside."

"I'm Buzz, and that's Jessie… Where did that dog come from?" Buzz asked trying to catch his breath

"Rumors from the other lawn ornaments say that the devil came from 'ell itself. Others say it's an old junkyard dog that ran away and has been hiding out 'ere ever since. All we know fer sure is that it nearly gave the poor boy from down the street an 'eart attack. The boy had to 'ave stitches all up 'is arm. The sneaky bugger has escaped animal control twice now."

"Buzz… he's not moving at all," Jessie said as she examined Woody on the ground. Buzz quickly crossed over Goban to look at his torn up friend.

"I saw what yer friend did fer yeh. Yer man made a very foolhardy decision fer standing up to the beast," Goban said leaning down to look at the sheriff. "And look at yeh! Yeh've only got one arm! I wish I could've knocked the devil's noggin if I could only fit through this blasted fence!"

Jessie looked at where Buzz's arm should have been. "What happened? Where did it go? She touched it gently.

"It was the only way to get away. The dog probably left it back near the house somewhere…" Buzz said.

"So what do we do? Woody's not waking up and he's torn to shreds! We can't take him back home yet! What if he gets thrown away?" Jessie asked, panicking.

"It's ok Jess, we'll think of something…" Buzz responded as Jessie ran buried her face into his chest.

"It's alright child… Yeh see, yer a pair of very lucky toys, because it just so 'appens yeh live in the neighborhood of the greatest toy restorer in the world. Just last week me owner's grandchild broke 'er toy 'orse and they got the lucky thing fixed up lickety split. Now I'm not guaranteeing she can fix up yer friend there, but if anyone could do it, it'd be 'er," Goban said.

Buzz and Jessie looked at each other nervously. "It's not like we can exactly leave him at her doorstep, can we?" Jessie said putting her hand on Woody's face.

"Ah, that's the most marvelous thing. See, the rumor is she knows the secret of toys," the gnome said winking at them. "That's the reason she's so good at what she does, is because she can almost always identify the problem by blatherin' to the toys she treats, like a proper doctor."

"At this point, she's our only chance…" Buzz said sadly.

"Perfect! I'll point yeh in the right direction! Good luck to yeh both!"


	4. Cowboy

Happy 100th episode of Psych! :) Just thought I ought to put that out there. Thanks for your reviews! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Cowboy**

* * *

Sid awoke from his sleep to the sound of a quiet knock on the door. He groaned. "I've given up hope of getting any sleep tonight…"

Emma rolled over. "Could you see who it is?"

"Are you kidding? Obviously no one in their right mind would come here at this hour unless they were a toy. It looks to me as if your services are needed," Sid said squinting as he turned on the lamp.

"What if it's a robber? What if I get kidnapped?" she asked muffled by her pillow.

"A robber who knocks on the door?"

The knocking continued…

Emma sat up finally, and looked at him with her big sad blue eyes. "Please?"

Sid sighed and threw back the covers. He shifted out of bed and stumbled out of the room.

"Thank you!" cried his wife as she snuggled sweetly back into her pillow. Sid rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs.

The sand blasted windows on their front door allowed him to at least see a few tiny shadows. They were toys, and Emma talked him into answering the door for her… They didn't get many night arrivals, but when they did it was usually because it was serious.

He turned on the porch light and unlocked the door while yawning, and then opened their creaky door.

"AUGH!"

* * *

Emma shot up quickly. "Sid?" she called out nervously. She slipped out of bed and grabbed a baseball bat they kept in their closet.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw the front door was wide open, and Sid was nowhere to be seen. Emma slowly slinked down the stairs, heart pounding.

"Hello? Sid? Is this a prank? Look, I'm sorry for making you get the door, but this isn't funny…" she said close to a whisper as she reached the front door. There was a toy sitting on the step with stuffing spilling out of its chest. Its eyes were closed.

She poked her head out the door frame and gently bent down to pick up the doll. "Alright, I know he couldn't have walked here himself seeing his poor condition, so either he has very nice friends, or I'm imagining things. Come on out please…"

There was an eerie silence outside of the house.

"Please, I know it's a little hard at first, but I understand. I need someone to tell me what happened. That'll help me fix him."

She heard a tiny bit of rustling in the bushes. Emma craned her neck around and spotted a tiny figure with a green glow reflecting off the leaves.

"I can see you glowing in the dark, over there. What're you afraid of?" she said once again.

"It's not what we're afraid of. We thought we got the wrong house when that man ran away screaming…" said a timid female voice.

"That was just my husband. He was probably just trying to scare me. I'm sorry that he did that, but this is serious and I need to know exactly what happened. So come on inside," Emma said, glancing at the toy in her hands.

A little space toy stumbled out of the shrubbery, followed by a taller ragdoll cowgirl holding two hats, similar to the cowboy in her hands. They both had grave expressions.

"Are his eyes normally closed?" Emma asked, fingering the bits of cotton.

The two toys that now stood at her feet shook their heads.

"You mean, it's like he's unconscious, right? He hasn't woken up?"

They looked at each other nervously and didn't say a word.

The woman rushed into the house after closing the door behind the other toys. She opened a door that led to a small bedroom with a bed cluttered with toys of every shape and kind, and several little toy beds all over.

"What caused this to happen?" Emma asked, looking at the cowboy doll sadly.

"A large dog. We've never a dog so… vicious…He saved us." the space toy replied quickly.

Emma looked at the space toy. "You're not going to want to watch me do this…" she said gesturing to the cowgirl. "You can wait in this room. Mind the other toys… Betsy?"

A little blue plush kitty poked her head from the corner of the bed with droopy eyes. "Not another midnight case…" she groaned.

"Betsy, these two have been through quite the ordeal tonight. It was that dog again. Please make them feel welcome," she said as she left the room.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted Sid sitting at the table.

"Where have you been? Look, remember that case a few months ago when that stuffed lion wouldn't wake up? That's the same thing that's happened here. He's actually gone into shock, and I'm going to need you in there."

Sid sat with his eyes glazed over.

"Sid, come on! We don't have much time here!"

"That's him. That's the cowboy doll. The exact one," he muttered.

Emma paused for a moment, and then stared at the doll in her hands. "You don't know that… he might be a different toy…"

"Emma, I know it's him. He had the name Andy on the bottom of his boot. It's the exact same toy. Plus there was a Buzz Lightyear with him. Probably the same one as well."

She looked at his boot. A poorly written 'ANDY' was definitely under his boot.

"Please, he's dying… If there's anything you can do to make it up, I'm sure saving his life would count," she begged, holding out the toy.

Sid snapped out of it and noticed the toy in her hands. He stumbled backward, leaning the chair over. He looked at Emma sadly. "I-I can't. I can't face him after all these years."


	5. A Change

Hey guys! So sorry I forgot yesterday! I'm on Spring Break so I'm a little distracted. Anyway, here ya go! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Change**

* * *

Buzz and Jessie sat at the base of a large bed for what seemed like days. The few toys in the room who were awake tried to comfort them, but it didn't help. Jessie kept getting up to pace, while Buzz watched nervously, constantly forgetting and then remembering that his arm was gone.

Finally the cowgirl threw up her arms and started to cry tearlessly. Buzz stood up, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"This is all my fault! If I didn't have to drag you two into this, we wouldn't be here! You don't think he can actually… die, can he?" she cried.

"None of this was your fault in any way. The most important thing is that we're all safe now. Everything is going to be ok," Buzz comforted.

"Emma's the best toy fixer upper in the state, probably the best in the world," Betsy said. "Her husband Sid, isn't bad either. They've been doing this for quite some time now. Did you meet Sid?"

"Yeah… he sure gave us a warm welcome…" Jessie said sarcastically pulling away from Buzz's embrace. "We thought we had the wrong house when he opened the door and screamed."

"That's odd… Why would he do that?" Betsy asked sitting down against the bed.

Buzz was lost in thought. There was something peculiarly familiar about Sid, even though he only saw him for a moment…

"Anyway, do all these toys belong to them?" Jessie asked staring at all the different toys all over the room.

"Sort of. Some of them are here only temporarily until Sid can get them back to their owners. Others don't have a home, and Emma gives them away or sells them to good homes. And some… some are so broken up they just stay here because if they are ever played with again, they might fall apart completely, physically or emotionally. There are toys here that just can't stand anymore heartbreak," Betsy replied. "So we try to make everyone comfortable however long they stay here."

"Where do you fit it?" Buzz asked.

"Oh, I'm Emma's childhood toy. Emma's offered me different homes where I'd be played with all the time like all of her other old toys, but I just can't leave her. We've been through a lot together."

"Sounds like someone I know…" Jessie said sadly. "So how did Emma and Sid… well, y'know…"

"Find out about toys? Emma's known since she was seven. It was my fault really, but I had to do it. She was almost kidnapped when walking home from school one day. She didn't live very far at all, so it wouldn't seem likely anyone would dare try to take a child so near a school. And Emma used to sneak me in her backpack. She was holding me while walking home when a strange man tried to grab her and claimed he was her father. She screamed and yelled but no one did anything about it. And… I don't know, I know you're not supposed to move in front of people, but it was a rule I had to break…

"Sid I'm actually not too sure about, however. He doesn't like talking about it. We all know he had somewhat of a dark past, but Emma is the only one that knows the whole story. And if Emma trusts him, I trust him."

* * *

The night dragged on as Sid sat unmoving, completely terrified. To think that the one thing that haunted his dreams daily was in his house made him shake.

And yet…

The cowboy looked harmless enough. Sid had always remembered it having red glowing eyes with a twisted smile plastered on its face, and jagged features including a needle sharp nose. But maybe he exaggerated the memory a bit.

After an hour or two, Emma walked out to see him still frozen at the dining room table gazing off into the distance. She said his name once or twice before she actually had to put her hand on his shoulder and snapped him back into reality.

"Sid, I need someone with me, to help him. I have to replace some of the fabric that makes his chest, and he's waking up. He'll need support, and answers," she said urgently.

Sid closed his eyes and shook his head.

"He's not the monster you remember him as. I bet you scared him more than he scared you… And if it hadn't been for him, we probably wouldn't have ever met. Like it or not, he plays just as an important role in your life as I do. You can't just sit here and do nothing!" Emma cried. "And maybe he has forgotten all about you over the years. If he hasn't, who is to tell him who you are? I need your help…. He needs your help. Please…"

Sid's eyes popped open. He looked at Emma nervously, but stood up slowly. His wife nearly knocked him off his feet by hugging him tightly.

"You're so passionate about him. It's kind of cute…" Sid said half smiling.

"There's something different about him. I don't know what exactly, but I can feel something. He's a good toy," Emma replied looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"I sure hope you're right…"


	6. A Doctor

Guys I forgot last week! So sorry! I'll probably post tomorrow as well...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Doctor**

* * *

Woody Pride always knew he made some mistakes in his past. The thought that he was a hypocrite always crossed his mind, and he tried to shove it in a dark corner of his mind where he wouldn't have to think about it anymore. But just a year ago he had accused a stuffed bear he actually had more in common with than he'd like to admit. But in a lot of ways he was different too. Woody was given a second chance and he came out of it a better toy, but Lotso turned out to reveal his true colors when they had saved his life.

He had always tried to make up those mistakes by risking everything for others, even if it meant his own life. But he had to admit he was a little over his head when caught into the jaws of an enormous dog. He thought it had hurt when Andy accidentally ripped his arm several years ago, but at least he lost the feeling in his shoulder and arm completely.

But this was like nothing he had ever experienced. The horrible ripping sensation in his chest actually made him black out. He thought he was actually dead until he opened his eyes to see a bright lamp shining down at him.

He couldn't move his arms or legs at all, and a burning sensation went through his chest to the core. Woody tried to focus on the other blurry figures in the room, and upon seeing they were humans, he panicked and froze into his usual open eyes and simple smile.

"He's awake!" cried one of the blurs. It leaned in closer. "Don't be afraid. I know you can move…"

The cowboy's impaired eyesight made him especially untrusting. He stayed absolutely still.

"You don't believe me? Your friends, they brought you here to get help. The cowgirl and space toy," the feminine voice said. Woody thought about it carefully. "They are in the next room. I can show you that they have talked to me, but I don't think you want them to see the state you're in…"

Woody cautiously blinked a few times, restoring his vision a bit. The images started to sharpen as he dropped his smile and concentrated on the woman in front of him. He noticed the other figure as a man with a very pale face.

"H-how do you know….?" Woody squeaked, finding it very difficult to speak.

"Easy now… Your voice box has gone through an ordeal. That's a story for a different time. Right now I have to warn you that this isn't going to be easy. I'm going to fix you up, and my husband Sid is going to help you get through it. The impression that I got from your friends is that you are very brave. You're going to need that…" the woman replied pulling out some thread from a box next to them.

Woody noticed he couldn't move his neck either, so he couldn't even tell what condition he was in, but thread meant he was going to have to be sewn up, and getting his arm sewn on wasn't the most pleasant experience.

"Sid… come on…" the woman called to the man standing somewhat farther away with a concerned expression on his face. He inched forward and leaned in a teensy bit.

Woody studied the man's face. "A-are t-they ok?" the doll sputtered.

The man named Sid replied, "They're safe."

The cowboy doll tried to shift his head up to see his chest, but all he could see was stuffing. "What is s-she going t-to do?"

"The fabric on your torso… it was too damaged to be sewn up again. She's replacing the fabric and salvaging from the old fabric. That's why you probably can't feel anything… You'll be good as new," Sid said. "You've just gotta stay strong as she gets everything sewn up again."

"It's not e-easy…" Woody winced as the burning in his chest got more and more painful. "I had my arm stitched back on once. It didn't hurt nearly as much as this does n-now…"

Sid looked sad. "Just hold on. It'll be over before you know it."

Woody paused. "Thank you."

* * *

Betsy eventually fell asleep, which Buzz and Jessie didn't blame her. Another hour had passed by and they hadn't gotten a word from Emma yet. They sat at the base of the bed, hands intertwined and exhausted. It was cold. Jessie was shaking so badly, whether it was from crying or actually getting colder. Buzz held her as tight as he could trying to give as much of the little comfort he could give.

They almost actually fell asleep, until footsteps led into room. Emma stood there smiling. The two toys looked at each other and then back to her.

"He really wants to see you."

They entered the room slowly. Emma lifted the two up to the top of the desk, where a very weary looking cowboy doll waited for them in a small toy bed. His eyes lightened when he saw them, but then his eyes scanned the place where Buzz's other arm should have been.

Jessie hugged him immediately, breathing a sigh of relief and kissing the cowboy on the forehead. "Don't ever do anything that stupid ever again," she said.

Woody was relieved she wasn't injured. But it looked like Buzz wasn't so lucky  
The space ranger smiled and offered his hand. Woody lifted up his right arm. His left didn't quite have all the feeling back into it yet. He shook his best friend's hand, but frowned.

"Obviously I didn't do the best job protecting you two…" he said sadly.

Buzz looked at his shoulder and touched it with his hand. "It's not like I haven't lost an arm before. And it if it hadn't been for you, I don't know if we could be speaking to you right now…" he said reassuringly.

Woody sighed. "I'm no Buzz Lightyear, but I did my best."

"You were pretty brave making it through my repair," Emma added. "Not many toys make it through rips like that. You're going to need time for everything to move again. It's a little difficult to explain, but it's like when a human gets an organ transplant often the body rejects the new organ. I put so much new fabric and cotton in you that your body is still rejecting it, but with a little rest you should be as good as new."

"How do you know so much about toys?" Woody asked curiously.

"I used to be a medical major, mostly because my parents pushed me into it. I've always liked fixing toys. I eventually found out there are many similarities between the two."

There was a stir as Sid entered the room. Buzz and Jessie turned to look at him remembering how he flipped out at them earlier.

"Hey… sorry about earlier… I was… um…" Sid fumbled sticking a thumb out behind him.

"Don't worry about it. What's important now is that Woody is ok," Jessie said smiling brightly.

Woody looked at Sid and smiled himself. "Hey partner, thanks for your support."

There was a pause for a moment where everyone took a breath of relief. It'd been a crazy night, but Emma knew it wasn't over.

"I think there's one more thing we can do for you. I think we can still salvage your arm Buzz. You're a pretty hefty plastic," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really?" he replied.

"Sure! Sid can watch over these two while we go look for it," Emma said gesturing to Woody and Jessie.

Jessie ultimately looked disappointed that she wasn't going with them, but she looked at all the trouble she had caused Woody, and stayed quiet. Woody saw that longing gleam in her eyes though.

"Jess, if you want to go too, I'll be fine here…" he said half smiling.

"Are you sure? I can stay here if you want me to, out of trouble," Jessie replied feeling guilty.

Woody turned to Emma. "Promise me you'll keep these two safe?"

Emma nodded, so the cowboy turned back to his female counterpart. "Go for it."

Jessie hugged him again and excitedly jumped off the desk. "What're we waiting for then? Let's go!"


	7. Trouble

Epic fail guys. Sorry I keep forgetting to post this! Thank you for teh love! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Trouble**

* * *

The idea of being left alone with the cowboy didn't sound all that great to Sid, but he agreed with it anyway and saw his wife take off into the night with the other toys in a bag. It had started to rain.

He walked casually back into the room with the cowboy, pulling up a chair beside the desk. They sat in awkward silence for awhile.

"Your name is Sid?" Woody asked finally.

Sid looked at him nervously and nodded.

"My old owner used to live next door to a kid named Sid. He's sort of the reason me and Buzz became friends."

Sid tried not to freak out. He just nodded again.

"See, he used to break up toys for fun. Me n' Buzz didn't quite get along with each other until we were forced to work together to get out of there. I was thinking about if it hadn't been for him, I'd still be a jerk, and Buzz would probably still be delusional. I wonder how he turned out…"

"Ah." Sid said quietly.

"So… how did you find out that toys could move?" Woody asked.

Sid's eyes grew wide. "Um… well… It really wasn't until I married Emma that toys actually started speaking to me again..."

"So you knew before?"

"Y-yes… It came as a big s-shock, to be honest. But I needed it… Ok, I can't go on like this. Your name is Woody, right?"

The toy nodded with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Several years ago I… I won you and that Buzz Lightyear in a crane game…" Sid struggled.

Woody's mouth gaped open. He was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"A-and I did all t-those awful things, u-until y-you… y-you… and… I-I'm Sid Phillips. I'm so s-sorry…"

Woody didn't know what to say. His first reaction was panic, and that this man would be angry. But then he saw Sid bury his face in his hands, terrified of him? "What happened to you?" Woody finally asked timidly.

"I went through years of counseling…" Sid replied muffled through his hands. "I got over everything that happened that day, except you."

"I… I'm sorry…"

Sid lifted up his head finally and looked confused. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I knew that you needed to be taught a lesson, but I never meant for it to ruin your life. I'm sorry," Woody stated simply.

Sid showed a teensy smile. "Don't be. If it hadn't been for you, I probably would have ended up like my dad, in and out of jail. I don't really keep contact with my family anymore, except for my sister."

"Hannah, right?"

Sid nodded. "She's almost out of high school. She was the only one who didn't think I was completely crazy."

"And… what about your other toys? The ones you…" Woody trailed off

"All in better homes, after I fixed them up a bit of course. They only spoke to me once after everything that happened, which I don't blame them. They told me even after every terrible thing I had done to them, I'd always be their kid."

"You sure have changed a lot, Sid Phillips."

* * *

"Believe me, even in the past year alone. I used to be a garbage man, and now I'm going back to school, married and happy. Who would've guessed."

Emma opened her umbrella and adjusted the cover to the bag she was holding to make sure its contents wouldn't get wet. It had a flap where the toys could peek out of without being seen, just in case. She tried not to jumble it around too much.

"Alright, this is your owner's house. You said you went over to the next house in the rosebush, and the dog attacked you… here?"

"Yeah," Buzz said, popping his head out of the flap. "Let us down here and we can start looking."

Emma took the two out of the bag and put them on the ground.

"I never asked, what happened to the dog after you got away?" Emma asked, suddenly sensing that she overlooked that detail.

"It ran off somewhere," Jessie replied. "We met a garden gnome named Goban down the street who told us that it might've been an old junkyard dog."

"I remember hearing about that little boy being attacked by it. I can't believe animal control hasn't caught it yet," Emma said nervously.

"It had a scarred eye. I wonder how it got that," Buzz said.

"Look, there it is!" Jessie shouted pointing to a clearing in the rose bush.

Buzz sighed. "Thank goodness," he said following Jessie towards the bush where, sure enough, his arm was on the ground sopping wet. He picked it up shaking off the excess water. "I'm lucky it wasn't my other arm. The lazer button would've been ruined for sure."

Emma followed them closely, listening intently. Suddenly she scooped them up and put them in her bag.. A harsh growling grew louder as out of the bushes came the same Rottweiler…


	8. The Mistake

I'm a fail guys. I hoped you liked the story despite my failure to put it up on time... :/ One more chapter after this one and I'm just gonna put it up with this one.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Mistake**

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take me to get the feeling in everything again?" Woody asked, finding it difficult to move his fingers in his left hand. "I do have a kid that'll be surprised not to see me on her bed this morning."

"Maybe a day or two, if you're lucky. We'll get you to them as soon as you're all better," Sid replied leaning back in his chair casually. "Man, Emma is taking awhile. I hope they found your friend's arm."

"Why don't you go out and look with them? I'll be fine here. A little bored maybe, but there's no use in staying here," Woody sighed.

"Alright. If we still can't find it, I'll be back to check on you. And Woody? Thanks for everything," Sid added.

He walked out of the room and pulled on his coat. He opened the front door, and spotted a figure on the ground in the distance. It was Emma.

In his panic Sid forgot to close the door.

* * *

Emma held the bag protectively and clenched the wound on her arm, eyes squeezed shut. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but when she saw her husband there, everything was suddenly ok. He helped her up and she hugged him tightly.

"What happened?!" Sid asked, examining her arm.

Emma winced. "It came out of nowhere. I managed to fight it off for the most part, but not without getting this…" She lifted up the flap on her bag to see Buzz holding Jessie tightly. "Are you two alright in there?"

"We're fine! How about you?" Buzz asked.

"I'm ok. I hope I didn't jumble you up too much…"

"Where did the dog go? We need to get animal control on the line now… regardless how early in the morning it is," Sid stated urgently.

"I don't know." Emma replied pulling out her cell phone out of her pocket. "I have no idea what the number is."

"Try 911. Maybe they can redirect your call?" Sid said. "Are you sure you don't know which way it went?"

"I think it might have ran down that way," Emma said pointing down the street near to their house.

Sid's eyes grew wide. "Oh no… I saw you on the ground, and I left the door open…"

"Woody!" Buzz and Jessie cried.

* * *

The sheriff was worried. He had heard Sid rush out of the house, but ultimately felt useless, only able to move his upper back, right arm, and left fingers. He wondered if the dog had come back, and Emma's promise that his friends would be kept safe.

And then there was that terrible growl...

The jet black figure poked its head through the door, recognizing Woody up on the desk immediately. The cowboy looked at the dog intently.

"Uh… Sid?" Woody asked close to a whisper.

The dog pounced at the table, causing a few things to fall to the ground, including the lamp. Woody felt the tremor cause the little toy bed to move closer to the edge as well.

"Buzz! Jessie!" Woody tried to yank himself out of the bed with his one good arm. He stumbled clumsily off of it right as it fell to the ground below. The dog caught it in its jaws and tossed it aside. It kept slamming the desk.

Woody unwillingly found himself bouncing closer and closer to the edge, and with no feeling in his lower half he couldn't hang on.

His leg suddenly dangled over the edge. There was no way he was going to survive the dog a second time. He'd be completely ripped to shreds. Woody's other leg flopped off the edge.

"WOODY!"

The dog turned its attention around, where Sid and Emma stood, blocking the exit. It snarled and barked, turning around completely. It accidentally hit the desk in process, and Woody was knocked off the edge. He caught the end with his good arm, inches away from the dog's looming jaws.

Sid held up a baseball bat, ready to defend them if necessary.

But the dog's reaction was very different than expected. As soon as it spotted Sid raising the bat above his head, it cowered and backed off, whimpering off into the corner. Sid furrowed his eyebrows, but kept the bat above his head to keep the creature terrified.

Emma rushed in to grab hold of Woody, and she gently set him in her bag with his friends. He took a sigh of relief, and let all his panic melt away in Jessie's embrace.

Before the toys could say anything to each other, there was a knock at the door, and they all instinctively froze. Emma backed out of the room slowly and opened the door. She pointed the two hefty men where the dog was.

As soon as they left, Emma couldn't help feeling sorry for the miserable creature.

"I think," she told Sid. "I think that he was abused. That's how he got his bad eye. And his owner used something to the effect of a baseball bat."

Sid hugged her tightly. "Well it's over now. He'll probably be put to sleep."

Emma peeked in her bag. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Woody replied.

"Then let's get that arm back on and get you home."


	9. Fixed

Thanks for the reviews and support! :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Fixed**

* * *

Bonnie Anderson stumbled out of her room groggily. She sat down at the table pouring herself a usual bowl of cereal, being extra careful not to spill any milk. Her mother hummed while putting away the cereal box and milk bottle, but Bonnie glumly stared at her cereal.

"Why so down in the dumps?" her mother asked sitting down next to her at the table.

"I haven't found Woody yet…" the girl replied, stirring the cereal slowly.

"He'll turn up eventually. This is what happens when you don't put away your toys."

"But mom, he was right next to me on the bed! It's been two days now! I promised Andy I'd take special care of him, and now I can't find him!"

Mrs. Anderson ruffled the little girl's hair. She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. The woman stood up and opened the door.

"Bonnie, it's for you," she said grinning.

Bonnie clumsily got up from the table and walked over to the front door. On the porch there was a package in bright red wrapping paper, clearly labeled Bonnie.

"Oh wow! It's not even my birthday!" She snatched up the box and noticed a little tag on it. She asked her mother to read it.

"We found your brave little cowboy with a rip, so we fixed him up. He's lucky to have a special little girl like you. Take good care of him," Mrs. Anderson read.

Bonnie tore open the package and beaming took out her cowboy. She hugged him tightly.

"You must have left him outside. Whoever fixed him up for you is terribly nice," her mother said examining the note.

Bonnie didn't particularly care. She was lost in her own world, dreaming up adventures for her cowboy to go on after breakfast.


	10. Moving On

Author's Notes: This chapter wasn't actually planned, but it occurs to me that I ended a bit abruptly. Sadly, this is the last chapter. However, I will be posting the first chapter to the sequel to Porcelain Cowgirl very very soon. Anyways, thanks for the favorites and reviews! Sorry it took me so long to get out! If you ever want me to write about anything specific, just send me a message! I would be happy to do anything, as long as it isn't inappropriate. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Moving On**

* * *

Sid turned over in bed. He was smiling.

Emma groggily looked over at him. "Are you gonna go to bed any time soon?"

He looked at her and moved the stray hair behind her ear. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"It's almost two in the morning. Can't you be happy tomorrow?" she asked smiling a bit.

Sid laughed. Earlier that morning they had dropped off a very special gift at a very special little girl's house. "I guess it feels like something that has haunted me for years is finally cleared up. I can move on now."

"You're too cute."

"Hey, you're talking to Sid Phillips. Skull wearing school flunking Sid Phillips," he replied nudging her playfully.

"Well skull wearing school flunking Sid Phillips is a hero, my hero." Emma leaned over and pecked him. "Now go to bed."

* * *

"Was it scary?"

"Did it hurt?"

"You talked to a human?"

"How did they know?"

"Did you tell them?"

"What happened again?"

Woody's head spun with all the questions. He was grateful when Jessie finally got up to dismiss the curious toys.

"Now listen, Woody's had enough excitement for a lifetime. All the chatter'll wake up Bonnie anyway. He'll tell ya everything tomorrow," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Mr. Potatohead was about to say something to counter this, but Bonnie moaned in her sleep. They decided to retreat. Buzz and Jessie lingered though.

"You ok?" Buzz asked, seeing Woody's weary expression.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. You'd think after sitting around not doing anything for a few days would mean I'd have all sorts of energy today, but I guess I'm still just adjusting... Sid and Emma wanted me to stay for another night, but I really wanted to be home," he replied smiling a bit weakly.

He started to lose his footing, but his friends caught him. They put his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's get you to your spot cowboy," Jessie said happily.

Woody felt safe between his friends. They had definitely been worth jumping in front of a wild dog for.

* * *

:) Ok eh. I'm not very good at ending things. Maybe I'll write some more with Emma and Sid someday. That'd be cool. :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
